Closet Shakespeare
by RosaBella75
Summary: When try outs for "Romeo and Juliet" are announced HS Senior Edward decides to make a play for the girl who's been staring in his dreams…with Lemon-tastic results! Playful, Jump-in birthday creation. AH,OOC.


**Happy Birthday Eviekinz!!!**

**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1951726/eviekinz**

Title: Closet Shakespeare

Summary: When try outs for "Romeo and Juliet" are announced HS Senior Edward decides to make a play for the girl who's been staring in his dreams…with Lemon-tastic results! Jump in creation for Eviekinz's birthday. M for a reason!

Authors (in order of writing): Winterstale, Gasaway Alley, and IslandWoman221 (aka RosaBella75)

Disclaimer: Not ours, just having some fun.

Jump in for Miss Evie's birthday...Young Actor Edward

~*~

Edward Cullen cleared his throat again, eyebrows knit tightly over his tortoiseshell glasses.

"O, speak again, bright angel!" _Too squeaky._

"O, speak again, bright angel!" _Too monotone._

"O, speak again, bright angel!" _Oh God, too damn earnest._

"O, speak again, bri-"

"Dude, what are thous't babbling about?"

Edward grimaced and turned to find the all-too Falstaffian countenance of one Emmett McCarty chuckling at him. Their third, the Athos to Emmett's Porthos, Jasper Whitlock stood by, bemused, shaking his head.

"I'm working on my audition, dillweed." Edward grumbled.

"For Romey-twat and Juliet? C'mon, man...this is our senior year." Emmett twisted his UT baseball cap a la Flavor Flav and assumed a pose rivaling Fiddy. " We gots blunts to smoke, ya know, get our toke on! See them bitches in line, that one's your'n,, an da rest is mine..."

Jasper rolled his eyes and kidney punched the hapless Robert Van Winkle wannabe. "Dude, please. That shit's just embarrassing." He pushed a shock of sandy blond hair from his green eyes. "But, seriously, Cullen. What's the deal with the Forks Follies? You barely speak in class, man. No offense but I don't think acting..._Shakespearean _acting...is your bag."

Emmett righted his baseball cap and affected the blank stare of an acid-casualty. "Yeah, maaaan. Not your baaaag, duuuude."

"Fuck off, McCarty!" Edward and Jasper yelled together.

"Fine. Seriously, though. This is our year, man. Don't fill up what free time you have left with a stupid play."

"Romeo and Juliet? Stupid play?"

"Hell yes! If you want good Shakespeare - Richard the Third. Dude, they toss around a severed head at a banquet. Antony and Cleopatra - bitch offs herself with a snake on her tit! Henry the fifth...Exeter? Hi? 'Tennis balls, my liege...' Exeter is a beast! "

Edward and Jasper turned to Emmett, alarmed at this uncharacteristic display.

"What? I _can_ read."

"I think this sudden interest in treading the boards has more to do with someone rather than a need to further your artistic endeavors," Jasper mused ."Besides, The Newt has Romeo all but bagged."

"The Newt? As _Romeo_? Puh-leeze...that pussy can barely enunciate his own name, I can hardly see him working the balcony scene." Emmett guffawed. Once again Edward and Jasper eyed their hulking friend in awe. "Again...fuck the both of you bitches...I can read. Shhhhit."

"I'd just like to round out my extracurriculars with something more...expressive. I look heavy into academics on paper and the selection committee looks at community -'

Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes at each other, sing-songing, "Fart-mouth. Fart-mouth. Fart-mouth."

"Look, you idiots, I don't have a stack of offer letters from every Drunker-than U in the continental US" Edward thrust his script in Emmett's direction, then turned his attention to Jasper, "Or a seat waiting for me at Julliard."

"Ed, you're a National Merit Scholar. I think Esme's got every scholarship offer you've gotten framed."

Emmett whipped off his baseball cap and bowed with a flourish. "Methinks young Master Cullen is more interested in Juliet than 'speaking the speech'."

"Ah..." Jasper laughed. "Is-a-bel-aaaaaaa"

"Fuck off, Whit. I gotta go." Edward shoved the Arden Shakespeare in his backpack and attempted to walk away, only to be stopped by the large mitt of his brawny friend.

"She's got a boh-frieennnn." Emmett raised his eyebrows. "A big assed boyfriend from out on the rez, dude. Those guys make me nervous, they're huge and travel in a pack. They kinda _smell_, too."

"I have to say, Cullen, I concur. I don't see any way you're going to climb on that filly."

"Jas you left Texas when you were five...could you let up with the damn Sam Austin shit?" Edward snarled, trying to dislodge Emmett's paw.

"Yeah," Jasper shrugged. "But it works for me."

"What happened to all for one...one for all? We'd actually help each other finally get the woman we wanted instead of settling for what we could get?"

"Ed, we didn't know about her boyfriend when-"

"Right. So how much progress have you made with Rosie Hale?"

"I'm working on it. I've got a strategy."

"And Whit? Talk to Allie Brandon much?"

"Just yesterday, in fact."

"You said excuse me in the Caf. when you almost ran her down," Emmett snorted.

"And I see your gargantuan ass conversing with the Homecoming Queen so frequently," Jasper countered.

"I have to go," Edward muttered and slunk off down the hall.

No one would know, certainly he'd rather die than Emmett or Jasper know because they would harass him mercilessly, but poor Edward Cullen had more than a crush on Isabella Swan. He was utterly obsessed, thank you very much. The reigning go-to lead in every Forks Speech and Drama production, she was the very embodiment of ingénue. Edward envisaged her in his mind: the pouting winterberry lips, her creamy skin, the fall of twining chestnut hair. The thought of being near her every evening, speaking words that surely would bring that tantalizing flush to her cheeks and neck...the chance to kiss her - repeatedly. Edward grimaced at the mockery of the all-too-frequent stirring in his khakis. This was the fifth time this morning and this cycle of arousal and denial was threatening to make his already abused cock burst. He'd never make it through independent study like this: too many opportunities for his mind to wander.

With a last furtive glance over his shoulder, Edward let himself into the isolated third floor Janitor's closet. A Forks institution, the airless room had hosted gropes, smokes, and more male self-love than one of Ron Jeremy's hot tub parties. Edward propped a seldom-used mop bucket against the door in deference to the door's notoriously faulty lock and unzipped his khaki pants with a sigh of relief. His engorged cock sprang from his plaid boxers insistently, throbbing harder in the cool air as Edward rummaged in his backpack for the travel size Lubriderm helpfully provided by his mother for his dry skin. If only Esme Cullen knew why the skin on Edward's hands was so chapped and dry. He coated his now-quivering dick in the creamy white lotion and slid his hand down the shaft, his eyelids fluttering closed in sublime relief. As he stroked himself, his mind flew immediately to his favorite Isabella fantasy. She was on her knees in front of him, her round heart-shaped ass wiggling enticingly as she closed those full lips around him, her little pink tongue darting over the head of his cock, then sliding the full length into her mouth as her hand massaged his balls against her bobbing chin. Edward's hand moved faster, the sound of his hand working the lotion into his skin making quiet thwap-thwaps that echoed slightly in the darkened janitor's closet. He shuddered against his imminent release, steadying himself against an ancient enamel sink when suddenly the door rattled and pushed open slightly. Edward froze, his face, chest, hand and, to his horror, slicked cock illuminated in a shaft of fluorescent light. He raised his mossy eyes with a terrorized jerk and saw through the crack one perfectly almond-shaped eye the color of melted dark chocolate. The eye followed the thin shard of light straight to his hand clutching his purpled dick and shot wide in surprise...

* * *

"Oooh, I'm so sorry. Carry on," Bella squeaked out. She slammed the door shut; her footsteps could be heard making a rabid retreat down the hallway. It was too late, Edward's cock began to flag and scarily enough, head back indoors whence it came from.

He hastily pulled up the plaid-boxers, zipped up his trousers and made to exit the closet of iniquity. He swung the door open and promptly ran straight into something very warm, very soft, very feminine. As he looked down, Bella looked up.. Forehead to chin caused them both to see stars. Edward's chin snapped shut so hard, he bit his tongue. The stars began to swim like a school of fish as his eyes almost brimmed over. He was not about to cry in front of Bella.

"Ow!" they cried in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked Bella. Only it came out more like, "Woof ull oo oing eel?"

Bella rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I couldn't leave you in here to take care of yourself without any help."

Edward's jaw hit the ground. The front of his pants grew from his insta-rection. Bella wedged a rag in the door as she shut it. "It forces the lock to engage so it will actually lock."

He barely even waited for her last word to leave her mouth before seizing her by the front of her t-shirt and laying a kiss probably indecent in thirty-two states. Bella jumped up in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Luckily she had a short plaid skirt on today so she was able to rub herself indecently all over his engorged cock. Nothing was left to the imagination through those khakis.

Tongues rubbing, groins pushing, hands pulling hair, liquid lust soaked through her thin cottons leaving the front of his fly a darkening stain. Edward pushed her against the wall and slid his Romeo hands down to her ass, pushing her panties aside and tested the viscosity of her wet pet. Edward couldn't wait to get inside her. He broke their kiss long enough to look over to the corner where an old office chair was sitting. Tightening his hold on Bella he pushed off the wall and walked backwards to sit down with her grinding in his lap.

There weren't arms on the chair, so Bella was able to put her feet on the ground and leverage herself up and down on him. The old casters squealed in protest from the thrusting of their hips. Edward reverently pulled up Bella's t-shirt to reveal her satin push up bra. He wasted no time in pulling one bunched nipple into his mouth. He feasted like a man starved. Bella arched into him and strong-armed him closer while burying her fingers in his mess of hair.

Edward reached between them and hooked a finger in the sides of her cotton bikinis and drew them down while Bella lifted up on her feet so he could pull them all the way off. Bella yanked at his zipper and hook fly and he lifted, obliging her as his dick sprang free and bobbed at her. She sank down with a slight twinge. Edward's cock throbbed within her and he groaned deep as she rose back up and sat back down with force.

Bella wasted no time in her race with Edward to reach their first orgasm. She sat completely down and let him take over by grabbing her hips and grinding her across his glorious pole. Her clit kissed up against his pubic bone with each movement. Her surrender was complete and she gave in to the rushing flow of electricity brooking from her belly and clenched down ferociously. Her sighs mingled with her cries and Edward did his best to hold onto her, capturing her lips to swallow her love sounds.

The fire kindled low in his groin then billowed out of control. He shifted out of a very sated Bella just in time for the cum broiling in his balls to lace out and hit her thighs and tummy. Bella reached down with one hand and wrapped her fingers around him, jacking him off until he was done.

* * *

Edward leaned back in the chair, once again noticing the squeak, and momentarily wondering what anyone in the hallway might have heard while panting. It took him several moments to recover coherency of thought.

Meanwhile, Bella hopped up, grabbed a clean rag off the janitor's cart to swab his glistening seed from her pearly thighs. He couldn't help but feel a bit smug at the sight of her wearing his most intimate fluid, while feeling a bit ashamed of the mess at the same time. Bella had her clothes rearranged in no time and before Edward had fully processed what she was doing, had her hand on the door, preparing to spring the lock.

"Thanks, Edward. I'll see you around. Next time, don't forget the rag."  
With an enigmatic smile lingering like that of the Cheshire Cat, she was out the door, firmly closing it behind her, leaving behind a very bewildered Edward.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Edward. Had anyone asked he couldn't honestly have told them what happened during any part of his day after the unexpected…encounter with Bella in the closet. The only thing that kept him functioning was the prospect of seeing her again at the auditions.

Finally three o'clock rolled around, and Edward found himself fighting not to sprint to the auditorium. Jerking the door open he strode in and down the aisle toward the stage, a little confused as to where everyone else was. He had really expected at least some sort of turn out!

"Hello?" he called hoping maybe someone was there out of sight.

The crash of a broom handle from the wings was the only response.

Edward quickly decided to investigate. Climbing the stairs and crossing the stage he noticed various set pieces for the play already well underway, and several nearly completed. His eyes scanned the darkness for some sign of whoever had knocked over the broom, in vain.

"Hello?" he repeated quietly.

Reaching the table like crypt piece for Juliette's death scene in the back corner he turned, still not having seen a soul, to perch atop the edge of the ornate slab and dropped his head. Were the auditions canceled and he just hadn't noticed due to his abstracted thoughts? Inhaling a shaky breath, Edward fought heavy disappointment as he realized he wouldn't be seeing Bella again today, before releasing it in a gust.

"Why so sad, handsome?" a familiar, melodious voice asked from the darkness.

Edward's head snapped up so fast a detached part of his mind was sure the movement would have been invisible to the human eye, his heart skipping a joyful beat.

"You're here…" he breathed almost not daring to hope.

"Mmmm hmmm," she purred, "and I find, I just can't seem to get you out of my head."

Not giving him a chance to respond, she pounced on him pushing him back on the table to devour his mouth ravenously. His pocket weasel suddenly sprang to gleeful life, previous abuse completely forgotten as she ground her hips against it purposefully. Edward fought not to groan his delight as Bella's tongue invaded both his mouth and senses completely.

He'd never envisioned just how arousing a woman taking such complete control would be.

Almost before he knew what was happening, Bella had worked her hand between them to loose the buttons of his shirt one handed. When her thumb dragged over one of the turgid spiked nipples on his chest, he was jerked to full awareness of her unexpected skill with clothing removal, causing his hands to grip her hips spasmodically before grinding her down more purposefully. He was rewarded by a soft heavy exhalation of delight from Bella.

Deciding he no longer cared who found them he set about removing the barrier of her clothes as quickly as possible. She helped him as much as she could while limiting the space between their heated, panting bodies. He couldn't honestly have said what happened to their clothes, but after an eternity they were both gloriously naked. He'd thought about flipping Bella over to a more traditional position, but he just couldn't get enough of drinking her in perched atop him, even in the dim light.

Reaching down between them he slid his thumb into her feminine well, instantly striking the spot he wished to stimulate. She cried out soundlessly while he clenched his jaw and the muscles of his torso stained to contain the deep sonorous sounds that desperately wanted to erupt from depths of his chest.

"Now, must have you now!" Bella breathed, leaning forward, letting his full staff trail tauntingly through her folds, before impaling herself forcefully on his turgid length. Edward and Bella both arched back as the sensation sent their bodies into overload lockdown. Biting her lower lip, Bella wasted no time raising herself up to thrust down again setting a fast grinding rhythm, bucking forward every time she bottomed out to grind her curls against his own, driving Edward crazy with the slick, gyrating movement. He distracted himself by making sure his hands touched as much of her skin as he could reach, caressing her back, sides, shoulders, legs, and breasts in long sweeping motions. When watching her breasts bounce and sway so enticingly became counterproductive to his desire to see her get off first, he leaned forward to cradle her body and suck and lap at the succulent, rosy, flesh.

"Ohhhh, Ed…waaaardd," she mewed, "I'm almost there!"

The whisper of her voice barely reached his ears but sent a bolt of electric arousal shooting through his body. Reaching under her arms he curled his hand up over the top of her shoulders from behind, slamming her more forcefully down on him while tilting his hips with each collision, not caring how loud their slapping flesh was in the still air of the deserted theatre until moments later Bella's climax erupted around him. She arched sharply back, relying on his strong arms to support her, as her thighs gripped his hips like a vise, her buttocks mashing deliciously into the tops of his thighs as her mouth opened in a silent scream that went on and on. Edward thrust shallowly as Bella rode out the waves of her pleasure, before slamming hard and deep three more times to bring himself to fruition inside her, his face pulled down in a rectus of almost painfully intense pleasure. Small sobs slipped unbidden from his throat as he twitched the final moments of completion out into her relaxed form.

Panting he collapsed back onto the set slab pulling Bella down on his chest with him as he placed warm sweet kisses on her shoulder before allowing his head to loll to the side.

"So does this mean, we're dating?" her panting voice asked from crook of his neck, humor and warmth nearly disguising the uncertainty of her question as the heat of her breath sent tiny shivers skittering down his spine and elation shooting through his heart.

"Oh, God, yes!" he answered an enormous smile nearly splitting his face in two.

~*~

* * *

So if ya liked out little impromptu writing click the review box and let us know!

You can also PM Winterstale ( http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2077303/winterstale ) and Gasaway Alley ( http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1750465/Gasaway_Alley ) to leave them some love directly!


End file.
